Nightmare
by Widzilla
Summary: Mimpi terburuk seorang kapten ketika mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Fang demi dirinya (Kapten Kaizo x Fang) Rate M untuk jaga-jaga.
**Boboiboy character and story © Monsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfic by Widzilla**

 **Genre: Angst, drama.**

 **Captain Kaizo x Fang**

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE**

.

.

.

Pemandangan hitam pekat perlahan menampakkan titik terang.

Langit-langit putih sebuah ruangan adalah yang dilihat pertama kali oleh mata yang baru saja terbuka.

Bunyi mesin yang terdengar lembut dan stabil menyadarkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan, bahwa dirinya tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan sekujur tubuh penuh balutan perban dan selang yang membantu dirinya mendapatkan cairan selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Jarum infus tertanam melalui kulit, alat pernapasan agak mengganggu area mulut dan hidungnya.

Seorang dokter yang tengah berdiri di samping nampak panik membantu pemuda tersebut melepaskan alat bantu pernapasan begitu ia melihat pasiennya sadar.

"Kaizo? Kau tak apa-apa? Sudah lima hari kau tak sadarkan diri."

"Li-lima...?" Desahnya lemah. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering tak bisa mengeluarkan suara keras. Sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ya, sejak baku tembak yang terjadi di area pelabuhan. Kau tertembak nyaris kehilangan nyawa."

Melihat seragam dokter tersebut, pemuda berpangkat Kapten itu langsung tahu ia berada di Rumah Sakit Militer. Dokter tersebut juga pasti mengetahui segala macam kasus yang sedang terjadi di luar sana.

"Ko-komplotan itu...?"

"Mereka berhasil melarikan diri. Tapi bawahanmu telah mendapatkan informasi lebih dalam mengenai mereka entah bagaimana caranya. Ia sama sekali tak mau menjawab."

Sang Kapten langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud. "Fang? Di-di mana dia...?"

"Sedang menuju kemari setelah aku kabarkan mengenai kondisimu tadi. Fang sungguh hebat. Di usia yang semuda itu ia bekerja keras memecahkan kasus penggelapan obat pencuci otak alien dan manusia yang dimanfaatkan sebagai mesin perang."

Kaizo sungguh kagum mendengarnya. Ia penasaran bagaimana Fang melakukan pekerjaan luar biasa itu.

Suara pintu otomatis terdengar terbuka dan muncul seorang remaja yang paling ditunggu Sang Kapten.

"Fang!"

"Kai-! Ma-maksudku... Kapten! Kau tak apa-apa?" Fang berlari kecil mendekati ranjang di mana atasannya terbaring lemah belum bisa bergerak banyak.

"Ya... aku baik-baik saja... Kau bagaimana?"

"A-aku..."

Ada yang aneh.

"Aku baik-baik saja..."

Remaja labil di hadapan Kaizo tersenyum lemah tanpa memandang mata Kaptennya.

Tak seperti biasanya di mana Fang selalu memeluk dan bergelantungan manja pada pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Fang? Kau baik-baik sa-?"

Tangan sang remaja menepis kecil begitu Kaptennya mencoba meraih tangan anak buah kesayangannya itu.

"Aku... baik-baik saja."

Bukan.

Ini bukan Fang yang ia kenal.

Tak ingin membuat remaja tersebut menjadi lebih tak nyaman, Kaizo mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kudengar kau berhasil menggali informasi mengenai komplotan itu. Aku bangga padamu. Terima kasih."

Senyuman tulus Kaizo hanya dijawab anggukan lemah dan senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"A-aku permisi dulu, kapten. Aku akan kembali nanti."

Bahkan sebuah pamit yang terasa hambar dan dingin.

"Fang?"

* * *

Seminggu setelahnya, Kapten yang penuh wibawa itu kembali menjalankan pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan disapa oleh para rekan kerjanya melalui lorong gedung tempat ia bekerja.

Ruangan seorang Kapten yang biasa ia tempati bersama para rekannya. Namun ada pemandangan yang kurang.

Hanya ada Ejojo, Adudu, dan Probe di situ.

"Mana Fang?"

"Eh? Biasanya ia berangkat bersama Kapten' kan?" jawab Probe disetujui dengan Adudu. Tentu saja. Fang tinggal bersama Kaizo. Mana mungkin keduanya tak berangkat bersama. Itu membuat Adudu heran.

"Tapi, tadi pagi setelah aku mandi, Fang dari kamar mandi bilang akan menyusul... Dia belum sampai?"

Gelengan menjawab.

Ejojo hanya diam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ia menatap dingin atasannya dalam diam. Namun tak lama ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Fang tak cerita padamu...?"

"Eh? Soal apa?"

"Soal dari mana ia dapatkan informasi komplotan mengenai kasus yang kita hadapi seminggu lalu."

"Tidak... Kau tahu lengkapnya, Ejojo?"

Alien kotak kurus tinggi itu diam kembali. Ada kerutan wajah yang membuat Kaizo semakin penasaran di kepala kotak itu.

"Aku tak yakin kau mau mendengarnya. Terlebih Fang memintaku tak menceritakannya pada siapa pun."

* * *

Taman belakang gedung militer yang sepi menjadi tempat Ejojo mengeluarkan rahasia Fang yang tak diketahui siapa pun. Sang Kapten merasa tak siap mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu salah satu pemilik tanah terbesar yang berkuasa di distrik tujuh belas?"

"Maksudmu ras manusia dengan julukan 'Lord' yang menjadi salah satu tersangka kita pada kasus dahulu?"

"Ya. Fang menyelidiki segala macam yang ada dalam kasusmu kemarin. Ia merasa bersalah karena kau telah tertembak karena melindunginya. Ia bekerja siang malam tak bisa dihentikan."

"Lalu apa hubungannya 'Lord' dengan kasus kemarin? Apa dia salah satu komplotan...?"

"Bukan. Tapi ia informan yang nyaris tahu segala macam yang terjadi di dunia kriminal. Tak ada yang ia tak tahu."

Ejojo menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan perlahan.

"Fang menemukan sesuatu di mana ia merasa harus bertanya pada 'Lord'."

Kaizo terkejut bukan main. Ia langsung menebak bahwa Fang mendatangi orang paling berbahaya seantero galaksi itu sendirian.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, ia keras kepala. Bahkan aku mengetahuinya setelah semua telah terlambat."

"A-apa maksudmu Ejojo?"

Diam menjadi jeda dan membuat jantung seorang Kapten semakin berdebar kencang mencekam.

"'Lord' memberikan informasi yang Fang inginkan dengan satu syarat dari Fang..."

Sederet kalimat membuat jantung Kaizo berhenti.

Ia berharap semua yang ia alami itu hanya mimpi.

"'Lord' menginginkan Fang 'menemaninya' semalam... dengan tubuhnya."

* * *

Seorang pria dengan jas rapi, potongan rambut yang rapi serta wajah yang tampan. Tengah duduk bersandar di kursi berbahan kulit dalam ruangan mewah yang gelap ditemani botol-botol minuman keras dengan merk yang luar biasa mahal.

Sebuah suara bantingan dan pecahan keras terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar pintu.

Seringai culas melengkung tajam di bibirnya. Ia tahu siapa yang akan datang.

Pintu terdobrak keras.

Seorang Kapten lengkap dengan atribut dan helmnya. Kilat tajam penuh amarah menyala di matanya. Giginya menggeretak penuh dendam.

Kaki-kaki melangkah masuk tanpa permisi dengan cepat dan terhentak keras mendekati pria yang tersenyum licik padanya itu.

"Wah, wah, wah... Sungguh terhormat seorang Kapten mengunjungiku..."

Segala macam barang dan gelas minuman yang berada di atas meja ditepis kasar hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai dan karpet. Dengan kasar Kapten merenggut kerah jas 'Lord'.

"KAU! KAU TELAH MENYENTUH FANG! BAJINGAN KAU!"

"Hei... hei... hei... Bocah itu yang mendatangiku."

Dengan santai dan wajah datar, 'Lord' tertawa sinis. "Dia meminta informasi besar dariku. Tentu saja harus ada bayarannya. Kau tahu sendiri' kan, Kaizo? Aku... menyukai anak-anak remaja laki-laki labil yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang lain."

Kalimat yang diucapkan bagai lirik lagu kematian membuat Kaizo tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Marah.

Sedih.

Kecewa.

Jijik

Semua menjadi satu.

"Aku menawarkan pada bocah itu..."

 _-Flashback-_

" _Fang, Fang, sayang... kau tahu informasi sebesar itu harus ada bayaran besar. Aku tak butuh uang lagi, aku bisa mendapatkan uang meski hanya dengan menjentikkan jariku."_

 _Remaja yang duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan 'Lord' tersebut mengepalkan tangannya keras di atas lutut. Ia seakan tahu apa yang ditawarkan pria di hadapannya._

' _Lord' berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke belakang sang remaja. Ia menepuk bahu Fang dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang remaja._

" _Aku ingin... tubuhmu."_

 _Angin bagai berhenti berhembus. Seluruh dunia bagai membisu tak bisa memberi pertolongan pada sang remaja. Membuat ia sadar hanya ada satu opsi yang harus dipilih._

" _Setuju."_

 _-End Flashback-_

"Ia sungguh bawahan yang baik. Ia rela melakukan segalanya demi dirimu. Tenang, Kaizo. Aku hanya menyentuhnya sedikit."

Seringai terculas yang pernah dilihat Sang Kapten bagai pemandangan pintu neraka.

"Anak itu sungguh hebat di ranjang."

Otak sang pemuda tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Darahnya mendidih menelan kewarasannya.

Tawa seorang penjahat di hadapannya membuat ia kehilangan beberapa indera.

Ia tak lagi bisa mendengar, berbicara, dan melihat dengan jelas.

Yang ia rasakan pada akhirnya hanyalah sebuah benturan keras di kepalan tangan dan cairan merah yang terciprat hingga menodai karpet mewah di lantai.

* * *

Matahari telah tinggi. Dengan terburu, Kaizo berlari menuju kamarnya di apartemen di mana ia tinggal bersama bawahan kesayangannya itu.

Dalam hati ia menyesal luar biasa.

Kenapa ia tak menyadari sikap Fang saat di rumah sakit?

Kenapa ia tak menyadari bahwa beberapa hari setelah itu Fang enggan menatap matanya.

Kenapa ia tak menyadari Fang tak lagi merengek minta tidur bersamanya sejak itu?

Kenapa ia tak menyadari senyuman manis dan tawa usil nan ceria telah hilang dari wajah remaja kesayangannya itu?

"Fang!?"

Kapten langsung bergegas masuk tanpa membuka sepatunya. Ia membuka semua pintu kamar, dapur, bahkan, ruang kerja di mana Fang selalu berbuat ulah mengobrak-abrik _file_ kerjaan Kaptennya.

Nihil.

Kapten semakin bingung, panik, dan tak tahu harus mencarinya di mana lagi.

Kecuali... suara air gemericik dari kamar mandi.

Sejak jam enam pagi tadi Fang meminta Kaptennya untuk berangkat lebih dulu.

Kini sudah lewat jam makan siang.

"Fang...?"

Pintu kamar mandi tak dikunci.

Di bawah air yang mengalir dari _shower_ , Fang meringkuk tak berbusana, membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya dialiri air. Bagai sedang mencuci noda yang tertempel pada tubuhnya.

Hancur hati Kaizo melihatnya.

Buru-buru ia mematikan air _shower_ dan menyelimuti tubuh sang remaja dengan handuk. Ia menggendong Fang dan membaringkannya di ranjang kamar.

"Fang... Astaga, Fang..."

Bibir Sang Kapten bergetar. Ia menggigit tanpa peduli akan merasakan darah di bibirnya itu.

Isak tangis Fang dengan tubuh yang bergetar membuat Kaizo semakin tersayat. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihat remaja kesayangannya dalam kondisi hancur.

Kaizo memeluk erat tubuh yang hanya diselimuti handuk itu. Isak tangis terdengar semakin keras di telinga sang pemuda.

"Ka-Kaizo... aku... aku... kotor... Hiks, hiks... a-aku..."

"Tidak, Fang. Tidak... Kau tidak kotor. Kau-kau hanya butuh pakaian untuk menghangatkan dirimu, oke?"

Tiba-tiba Sang Kapten merasa semua kata dan kalimat yang tersusun indah di alam semesta seakan menghilang dan tak terucap dari mulutnya.

Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya memeluk erat dan membiarkan Fang menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Fang... Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

 **END**

* * *

Fanfic lama yang tadinya cuma saya submit di FB saja karena saat itu memang nama Kapten Kaizo belum keluar. Bahkan karena ff ini mengandung _rape_ meski tidak fulgar ditulis. Tadinya mau saya diamkan saja di FB. Tapi karena lama-lama gemes, ya sudah... di masukkin ff saja.

Kok ada Ejo jo dan Adu du serta Probe? Kalian bisa baca fanfic saya yang berjudul **'My Team, My Family'** dulu.


End file.
